


那个公园角落

by kuma304



Category: ryohina
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	那个公园角落

村上穿着女式校服坐在公园的长椅上，跳蛋已经震了快一个小时了，他感觉自己要打湿自己的藏蓝色西装裙了。可是横山裕还是没有来。

“抱歉，您有遇到什么事吗？”一个轮廓深邃如外国人一样的男人，村上抬起头，逆着光看到了年轻俊朗的男人。

‘hina，突然要加班，不能来了抱歉。’

震动让村上忍不住低头看了一眼手机，该死！这让他怎么回去？又加班，他不如和工作结婚算了……

“……您可以拉我一把吗？”村上穿的是女装，他并不想吓到眼前的人，努力让自己听起来像个声音有点低沉的女学生。他的圆润眼睛让他很合适这套装扮。

“当然。”男人拉住村上的手，一边扶住他的肩膀，把他从位子上拉起来，村上的腿是软的，几乎倒在男人的怀里。

“对不起。”村上小声地道歉。“……能扶我到厕所吗。”

男人点点头，半抱着村上，他的手搂着村上的腰，木质的古龙水或者是须后水的气味，让村上有些恍惚。和横山不同的风格，年轻，更富激情与侵略。

村上出门的时候没想太多，把震动调整至最高，这会儿站起来，随着动作，到了要命的敏感点，他差点就哭着去了，努力地夹住震动着的小玩具，跟上男人的步子。

“……很不舒服吗？还可以走吗？”男人觉察出村上在小幅度地颤抖，似乎在意着什么，暗自用力，并没有完全地靠着他。

村上小小地点头，他从旖旎中醒来，踉跄地跟着。这是个好心的陌生的男人，他不能暴露给他。

“你的裙子也太短了，所以才会不舒服的呀。”

为了穿上这条裙子，村上处理了腿毛，涂了润肤露，甚至为了配合横山裕的恶趣味，换上的不是普通长袜，而是吊带袜，蕾丝的材质随着他的脚步刮擦着他的大腿，平时不会在意，这个时候简直要命的痒了。

男人的手顺着村上漂亮的腰线滑下去，揉了揉他的屁股，村上有个很翘的屁股，像是蜜桃一样多汁又像面包团一样弹力十足。男人的手摸到那震动的妙处。

村上忍不住抖了一下。“什么？”

“唉……看你太辛苦了，撑得到厕所吗？我帮你一下。”

男人的手指扯开村上白色的女学生内裤，伸进去捕捉那个正在动作的小玩具，他的动作是干脆而无趣的，真的是找到那根链接的线，一把拽出来，才不管有没有碰到什么地方。

村上的快感本来是平衡的，是可以忍耐的机械，可以预测的。男人的动作，让他直接射在了藏青色的百褶裙里，软倒在男人怀里，不住地喘气。“……啊…呜呜，你是…为什么？”

“到了，我带你进去吧？…还是去男厕吧，你这样会吓坏那些姑娘们的。”男人展开自己的大衣，把村上裹在其中，半搀半抱地带着村上走进去。

此时男人的味道混合了村上咸腥的体液，那是一种淫靡的引人犯罪的气味，村上不知为何没有丝毫抵抗地，一只手攥住了男人的大衣，他知道接下来会发生什么。

村上坐在男人的怀里，他在用手给自己撸动，然后白色的液体喷在他的脸上和他的藏蓝色西装上。他呼吸着男人身上的味道，小声地发出一点喘息。男人要求他自慰给他看。

那双年轻的手把湿漉漉的跳蛋放到村上的胸口，一边掐弄一边让震动达到最大，怀里的村上颤抖着，更加湿淋淋了。

“……求你了，进来。”

“你可以用他的名字来称呼我。”男人的话太残酷了，他提醒了村上他的行为。

村上的眼睛是世界上第二可爱的眼睛，这双眼睛里蓄满了泪水，比星星更加闪耀。

男人没有脱掉村上的任何一件衣服，只是拉开内裤的一边，不给村上反应的机会，插进了村上汁水淋漓的肉穴，进去的瞬间，被紧紧吸住，温暖而紧致，男人忍不住骂了句脏话，他差点让村上给绞出来。

村上被男人抱起来，转向自己。“呜，不，不！……啊，你……”村上瞪着他好看的眼睛看着男人，可是他的姿势不稳，黑色的吊带袜的腿紧紧勾住了男人的腰。这不过是个邀请。

男人当然知道，他下一个动作便是大开大合地操干起村上，年轻而激烈的情事，冲撞着村上的大脑，他抱着男人的肩膀像是风雨中最后的叶片，结局是落入情欲的漩涡。

男人每一下都顶得很里面，村上的肚子上几乎可以看见男人的形状一般。又掐住了村上的腰，叫他完全逃不掉。

“啊啊。不要了，不行了……嗯，好深，那里……不行，不行……不能射在里面。呜呜……太多了。”

男人拔出来，那里一时合不上，白色的液体滴滴答答地落下来，村上被放在地上，怎么也站不起来，又被男人捞起来把跳蛋塞了进去。村上趴在地上，替男人口。

男人要出来的时候，又让村上转过去射在了他的肚子里，可以说村上的肉穴里满满的都是男人的东西，如果他是个女人，或许能孕育出生命。

“……呜呜，我不行了，不行了……要坏掉了，好胀……又要去了……”

“……yoko。”


End file.
